


buzz

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, Flash Fic, M/M, dan is scared, i'm really stretching the definition of summer sounds here, phil is scared but noble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Phil's new neighbor needs his help.





	buzz

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you. I just moved in, there’s three wasps flying around my kitchen, I don’t know anyone here, I’m scared, and I know this is pathetic but…could you please help me?”

The man standing outside of Phil’s door was cute, but was also clearly an adult. A baby-faced adult sure, but a grown, 6-foot-plus man. He probably should’ve been able to deal with some wasps. Then again, Phil fit the exact same criteria, and was scared of insect intruders too.

He _was_ cute though. And looked genuinely upset. Phil reckoned he should be neighborly.

Phil’s hair was a mess, he hadn’t put his contacts in yet, and he was wearing his Star Wars pajama pants and a ratty t-shirt. He was sticky with sweat from the summer heat, and wanted nothing more than to hop in the shower. Too late to impress his new neighbor now.

“Uh, yeah, alright. I’m not really a master wasp-wrangler, but I’ll see what I can do.”

He shoved his bare feet into the shoes closest to the door and followed his neighbor to the flat across the hall.

“I’m Dan, by the way.”

“Phil. Let’s see about those wasps, yeah?”

The flat was terribly hot. So was Phil’s, but he had a few electric fans to ease his suffering.

Dan stood at the edge of the kitchen, where the hardwood met linoleum. Phil hesitated beside him. He couldn’t see any wasps. But then he heard it—the tell-tale buzzing sound that proceeded imminent doom.

There they were, dancing menacingly in the humid air.

“Maybe if we open the window, they’ll fly out?”

“The window’s already open.”

Phil sighed. He really didn’t want to have to actually approach them. But it would be a little embarrassing to throw up his arms and say, “Well, I tried. Good luck!” and then leave.

He looked around the room. There were a few throw pillows on the sofa, and he grabbed one.

“I’m gonna use this as a shield, and try to herd them towards the window.”

Dan gave him a look that clearly expressed his lack of faith in Phil’s solution.

Phil made his way further in the kitchen, pillow held up in front of his face, and slowly extended his arms. The wasps were so close to the open window. One had even landed on the sill. If he could just…

A wasp flew at him, bypassing the pillow and coming dangerously close to his head. He screamed, dropped the pillow, and ran back out of the kitchen. Dan was crouching behind the sofa.

“What do we do now?” he said, eyes wide.

Phil looked at Dan. There really seemed to be only one solution.

“If we leave them for long enough, they might make it out the window themselves.”

Or die, he hoped.

“In the meantime…would you like to come over to my flat? I’ve got cold Ribena.”

Dan stood up warily, wearing a small smile.

“That sounds great.”


End file.
